


El Doctor y el Detective

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes investiga al Doctor, un asesino en serie empeñado en torturar y matar a la escoria de Londres, aunque hay algo más que le fascina, y pronto John Watson se verá ante una oferta difícil de rechazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Sherlock y John se conocen de una manera bastante más distinta a la del canon. Inspirado vagamente en la premisa de Dexter.  
> Hace tiempo que me rondaba la idea así que he decidido escribirla para que mi musa me dejara en paz.

_“ You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there”_

_(1x01, Sally Donovan hablando sobre Sherlock)_

_“I'm a doctor, I know how to sprain people”_

_(3x03, John hablando de sí mismo)_

 

Accede a la casa por la puerta trasera, aprovechando el ruido de la tormenta para romper el cristal, moviéndose por la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No es su primera vez así que se mueve con decisión, directo al dormitorio principal, donde duerme Alexander Bentley, un magnate de los negocios con unos hobbies bastante sucios.

Actúa con rapidez, inyectándole el tranquilizante, atando a Alexander a la cama, sentándose en la silla del escritorio a esperar que despierte, porque dónde está la diversión si no ve el terror en sus ojos cuando descubren qué está a punto de suceder.

Cuando afila su bisturí, hundiéndolo en uno de los muslos de Alexander, está sonriendo, y no deja de hacerlo durante el resto de la noche.

 

\- Tenemos otra víctima. - Lestrade pone al día a Sherlock en el taxi que comparten de camino a la escena del crimen, es ya el tercero así que hablan de un asesino en serie. Sherlock asiente, accediendo a su palacio mental para leer los archivos de los otros casos, buscando similitudes más allá del arma. La prensa ya le ha apodado _el Doctor_ , puesto que uno de los ayudantes del forense se fue de la lengua y filtró que ambos hombres habían sido torturados y asesinados con un bisturí.

\- Cuarenta y cinco años, divorciado, su ex mujer vive con los dos hijos del matrimonio en Croydon, está limpia, tiene coartada.

\- Claro que va a tenerla, no conocía de nada a los otros. Ninguno le conocía, Lestrade, no buscamos ni a un amigo, ni a un colega, ni a miembros de la familia. Buscamos a un asesino en serie que se cree un vengador.

\- Maravilloso. ¿Y cómo vamos a atraparlo?

Sherlock le ignora el resto del viaje, y una vez en casa de la víctima, ignora también a Anderson, y a la ropa que le intenta obligar a ponerse para no contaminar la escena.

\- Eres tú el que la contamina. Largo. Todos. - Lestrade obedece, dándole diez minutos, dejándole a solas en la habitación.

Alexander Bentley aún está sobre la cama, un amasijo de cortes y sangre atado a la cabecera, Sherlock se acerca todo lo que puede, trazando una de las heridas con el índice y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Le gustan los puzzles, y este asesino se ha convertido en uno de los mejores en años.

En las paredes, otro de los puntos en común de los tres crímenes, uno que por fortuna aún no se ha filtrado.

La primera víctima murió rodeado de fotografías de mujeres colgadas en su pared, mujeres que tras la investigación de Lestrade comprobaron que habían sido violadas por el fallecido. La segunda lo que tenía eran ancianos, ese se dedicaba a estafar a personas mayores, y este lo que tiene son rostros de niños. Un pedófilo, pues.

Sherlock sabe por el estado del rigor mortis que el asesinato ha sido hace unas pocas horas, y no hay sangre más que en la cama, no han encontrado ni huellas ni pisadas, sólo una ventana rota en la cocina. Su hombre es bueno, un vigilante que vela por los habitantes de Londres, o un psicópata sádico que ha decidido matar a víctimas fáciles de odiar.

Pero el asesinato lleva tiempo, ha torturado y castrado a Bentley, y las fotografías están a medio colgar, una de ellas sólo tiene tres trozos de celo, quizás un vecino sospechó y tuvo que irse antes de tiempo, cómo...

Se queda inmóvil, totalmente en silencio. Quedan dos minutos para que Lestrade vuelva a entrar, y con él el resto del equipo para acabar de procesar el escenario. La habitación es un primer piso, con una ventana entreabierta. Mira por ella, y en el jardín hay algo que brilla. Bingo.

 

Entre cada una de las víctimas han pasado un número impreciso de días. Dio con la primera durante el tercer mes a su vuelta a Londres, pero encontró a la segunda en una semana. Sin embargo con Bentley tardó casi un mes, indeciso entre continuar o dedicarse a las víctimas al azar. Pero sólo han pasado dos días desde entonces y ya tiene planeado su siguiente golpe, esta vez en un piso en Camden, un camello que disfruta enganchando y extorsionando a adolescentes, llevando a algunos incluso al suicidio.

Es el más sencillo hasta ahora, porque la zona en la que vive ni es segura ni tiene vecinos a los que les importe que alguien grite o llore, así que reduce a _Tripi_ con un par de puñetazos, atándolo a una silla, ignorando los gritos que emite tras la mordaza.

Se da la vuelta para sacar sus instrumentos, absorto en la tarea que tiene por delante, cuando una voz le hace dar un salto y girarse con el bisturí en la mano.

– Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Mira al desconocido, apoyado en la puerta de entrada y cruzado de brazos, como si cada día se encontrara uno a un asesino en plena faena.

\- John Watson, ex soldado y doctor, retirado, aburrido de la vida de civil con cierto gusto por lo macabro. ¿Por qué víctimas que se lo merecen? Quizás porque alguien sabía de tu pequeño placer y decidió encarrilarlo, o quizás porque le añade diversión, mucho más arriesgado que atacar a borrachos o sin techo. No está mal, aunque si no fuera por mí tendrías ya a toda Scotland Yard echando abajo tu puerta.

John alza las cejas, apretando la mano del bisturí, dando un paso hacia el desconocido, que parece orgulloso de sus deducciones.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - Ambos ignoran a _Tripi_ , que parece no saber si alegrarse por la aparición del hombre o volver a mearse en los pantalones.

El desconocido alarga una de los brazos, mostrándole qué cuelga de su mano. Son las placas militares de John, que se lleva las manos al cuello, maldiciendo.

\- Se te cayeron al huir del dormitorio de Bentley. Fue sencillo averiguar dónde te alojabas, y de ahí a seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta fue juego de niños. En serio, John, si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien.

Se acerca al camello, arrebatándole el bisturí de la mano a John, que sigue en shock por el giro de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, cuando cree que va a usarlo para desatarle, Tripi grita y se sacude, mirando aterrorizado el bisturí que ahora tiene clavado en el hombro.

\- Busco compañero de piso, tengo uno medio apalabrado en Baker Street, podríamos compartir gastos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Odias esa pensión, te aburre la vida que llevas, por eso has vuelto a matar, y bueno, yo no suelo dejar rastro porque quedaría absurdo que tuviera que investigarme a mí mismo, pero será divertido colaborar.

Le arranca el bisturí y lo clava de nuevo, en el otro hombro, sacándolo para luego trazar un par de líneas en los antebrazos. _Tripi_ sigue intentando gritar, y John se lame los labios, carraspeando.

\- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Encantado. - En vez de darle la mano, le ofrece el bisturí, como una enfermera al cirujano, dejándole paso, y John sonríe, creando sus propias marcas.

No tardan mucho, entre dos es más divertido pero le desangran antes, y se quitan los guantes, guardándolos en la bolsa de John junto con el bisturí y el trapo con el que limpian todo lo que pueden haber tocado.

John cologa las fotografías, explicando a Sherlock cómo encuentra sus víctimas, y cuando ambos salen de allí por la ventana que da al patio de luces, corren por los callejones, riendo como locos cuando se detienen a recuperar el aliento.

_-_ Es lo más absurdo que he hecho en la vida. - John se gira a mirarle cuando lo dice, Sherlock tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos parecen negros, y sonríe de medio lado al responder.

\- Y eso que invadiste Afganistán.

No sabe quién se acerca a quién, pero John gruñe cuando Sherlock le empuja contra la pared, besándole y mordiéndole, ambos acariciando todo lo que encuentran bajo los abrigos, sus manos chocan cuando cada uno desabrocha la bragueta del otro, masturbándose entre cubos de basura y gatos callejeros, ahogando sus gemidos entre besos, manchándose los calzoncillos cuando se corren, llenos de la adrenalina del crimen y lo prohibido.

Sherlock muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole al oído.

\- La próxima vez te enseñaré de qué soy capaz yo.

\- ¿Hablas de sexo o de lo otro?

\- Ambos.

 

John Watson se traslada a Baker Street al día siguiente, junto con sus escasas pertenencias, su pistola ilegal y su bisturí, y cuando la señora Hudson, sonriente, les dice que hay dos dormitorios, John sacude la cabeza, diciéndole que no será necesario.

\- Sólo usaremos uno.

Asiente, satisfecha, palmeándole la mejilla a Sherlock, que pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe, y cuando les deja a solas, se deja caer en una de las butacas.

\- Podemos usarlo para los míos. Tiene salida de incendios y acceso al crematorio de la morgue de la esquina, no me gusta dejar rastro.

\- ¿No será peligroso? No quiero que nos pille nuestra casera y tener que matarla. Nos conoce, seríamos sospechosos. - John prepara té para ambos, dándole una taza a Sherlock, y un beso, antes de sentarse a tomar la suya.

\- No seas absurdo. La conocí en Florida hace años, cuando la policía no hacía nada para detener al maltratador de su marido. Digamos que fue uno de mis primeros trabajos “profesionales”. No dirá nada aunque sospeche. - Señala la calavera sobre la chimenea. - Te presento al antiguo señor Hudson.

John pasa la mirada de uno a otro, riendo.

\- Estupendo. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Sherlock se inclina hacia él, con las manos bajo la barbilla, explicándole el plan entre susurros.

El juego acaba de empezar.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento situado en este universo creado para el Calendario de Adviento.

John sabe que Sherlock prefiere no dejar rastro, algo totalmente lógico teniendo en cuenta su trabajo oficial como detective consultor, pero también sabe que su compañero desearía poder dejarse llevar más a menudo por su lado científico y quedarse _souvenirs_ con los que poder experimentar.

Es por eso que en la nueva escena del crimen que el Doctor le da a Scotland Yard, aparte de su firma de atacar sólo criminales y de usar un bisturí, dedica más tiempo del habitual a diseccionar a su víctima.

Sherlock se muerde el labio para no sonreír cuando Lestrade le da paso a la escena del crimen, alegrándose por usar un abrigo tan largo, porque sólo ver qué le ha regalado John le hace empezar a empalmarse. Tienen al criminal abierto en canal, atado a la cama que usaba para abusar de las prostitutas a las que chantajeaba, y a juzgar por la sangre, Sherlock apuesta todo su dinero a que John empezó a abrirle cuando aún estaba vivo.

\- Falta el... - Lestrade aparta la mirada, recomponiéndose, no quiere vomitar delante de su equipo.

Sherlock asiente, con una medio sonrisa.

\- El corazón, en efecto.

Lo que no le dice a nadie es que tiene la fuerte impresión de que va a encontrarlo en su nevera cuando llegue a casa, no es que sea el típico regalo de San Valentín, pero es perfecto.

Se muere de ganas de ver a John para agradecérselo como se merece.


End file.
